Blossoming Flowers
by Unrealistic-Dreamer15
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a freshmen entering a new school filled with new drama and twists and turns even more than your average highschool student. What will happen this school year when she runs into a familar face that brings about memories of the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was the last day before school started up again and to think she had wasted it away typing at her computer but she didn't mind it one bit. It would be her last day to really talk to roxas and other online friends. Who was Roxas? A boy she'd met a few weeks ago. He lived in the same state she did but in another city that was probably about an hour or two away. It had never occured to her to ask him for his phone number and probably wouldn't for another while. When it came to such things,she could be a little slow.Her name was Mitsuki Koyama and she was what many called your average tomboy,attitude wise. She had long golden blonde hair that tumbled down her back,curlying slightly at the tips. Her eyes were a pale light blue color and they stared at her computer screen,her fngers typing away at other messages she had yet to reply but in fact she didn't even feel like replying. None of those people really mattered to her,except Roxas. Over the past few weeks she'd gotten to know him better and she found herself liking him very much. No way in hell would she ever confess that to him though. It wasn't like he could like a loud talking girl like her anyone. She dressed nicely and looked like an angel but as soon as her mouth opened it was clear why many wouldn't date her. She had a tough attitude and rough edges. She was stubborn,quickly angered,cursed from left to right,threw tantrums. She couldn't speak a sentence without having a curse in it but she was working on that part of her speech. She was basically an angry child trapped in a teenagers body. So she had no chances with him period. A smile curved her lips. He'd replied to her and stared at the message happily,her joy not hidden at all.

They used their profile names but he'd gotten tired of that and given her his real name,Roxas. She still went by "Tsukiko" not her real name Mitsuki. It was funny though. Both her names had something to do with the moon. Mitsuki meaning the moon that often hides behind the sun,behind it's light but when night came the moon was the most beautiful thing in the sky,exposing it's scars created by the crators that crashed upon it. The moon was never breaking and remained strong. Tsukiko simply meant moon child and she prefered that. She sighed slightly and clicked on the message,beginning to read what he had written back to her:

Ah you start school tomorrow?  
I don't start for another week here where I live and actually I wish school would start tomorrow. I'll be bored without you. really bored. Eh sounds wierd right?  
I'll stop. Anyhow about my day it was good...if you call being dragged into your parents business "fun" I hate being dragged into their things. How about you?  
Tell me about your day Tsu-chan :

;; Gah I missed you

A small blush crept up her cheeks as she read his message through. Lately it sounded as if she were his girlfriend.For Godsake she was his first friend on his tops that had to count for something right? Who know maybe she was imagining things again. They say you can't fall in love with someone you have never met,someone who you simply talk with online but she was about to prove that wrong. She began to type away...

Another week O.o? Seriously!? Ugh I hate you  
I so wanna move to where you live! It's not like I even like school ; It's really a waste of my time.  
O/o bored without me? You've gotta be kidding me Roxas! I'm sorry about your boring day though As for my day nothing speacial either.  
At least I have my things ready for tomorrow. Enjoying my last day off pretty much. . I missed you too.  
Anyhow talk to you Tsu-chan today because I won't be able to log on much after today! reply back!

She took a deep breath in and pressed the reply button.  
"Roxas...I really like you" She murmered under her breath as she leaned back against her chair. Of course he would never be hers. He was too perfect and wouldn't accept a broken angel like her. She had too many scars to hide. Maybe thats why she hated her name. Because it exposed her weaknesses. She hate that. She didn't like to appear weak and thats why acting the way she did protected her against everyone's goddamn pity. She didn't want anyone saying "you poor thing". That was pathetic. She closed her eyes and laughed. She was really fucked up. Hikaru would surely make fun of her for falling in love.

She was panicing big time. It would be first day at highschool and hopefully it would be filled with good experiences instead of drama. She couldn't help but panic though. What if she got lost? What if she tripped down the stairs again and embarassed herself in front of a cute guy? So many things could go wrong! She took a glace over at her mother's photo which she kept in a small table and always a vase of flowers was placed there. It'd been five years since her parents her passed away, but only her father's body was never found. It'd been a plane crash but never was the body found. They stopped looking about a week later and reporting him as dead. It had left her brother Toya in charge of her now. Now he was off at college and worked to send her money for her expences. She worked on her own too,and she couldn't complain. At least she was living a decent life.  
"Oka-san tomorrow is my first day of highschool but I can't help but feel a little nervous. scared even. I've heard that the school is huge and I'm sure I'll get lost or trip! I'm always so clumsy."she said as she sighed lightly and sat down on her bed,her eyes never wavering from her mother's photo. Her mother was smiling in the picture and she loved to see that. Somehow she knew her mother knew everything she was telling her.

"But hopefully things will be good this year,and I get to see my friends tomorrow. I just hope Mitsuki doesn't forget you know how she is,she doesn't seem to care about anything nowadays. It's like she thinks everything is a joke. We'll see how it goes. I really miss you,Oka-san. You and Ooto-san."she said softly as she looked at the spread out clothes she had on the floor. She had no idea what she was going to wear tomorrow. She wanted a different look than what she usually wore in the past years. Highschool meant changes. She looked back at the cheery blossom tree that was painted on her wall. Her mother had painted it,she had been an artist. Sakura. That was her name. Just the flowers that grew on the branches of the trees. Sakura. She pushed her long brown hair aside slightly,chocolatly strands falling backwards. Her eyes scanned back on her clothing and she decided on black brizilian capris with black flats decorated with white polka dots. She picked up a white tank top and a black short sleeved hoodie. Her clothes were set up now. She placed them beside her bed and began to fold her mess away. When she paniced she tended to do that from time to time. Sakura stared at her clock. It was already 10:30. This last day of summer had seemed to have gone by too quickly. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and yet there was a part of her that didn't want it to come.

She yawned lightly and crawled into her bed,the warmth of covers enveloping her. She buried herself in the covers and yawned again turning herself upwards so that her eyes met the ceiling. So many things awaited them this year and somehow she felt it would be a bumpy ride.  
But then again that's how she had felt every year and she had yet to fail about the events that would come to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She yawned heavily and rubbed her eyes. She wore her dark jeans and red top, clothes she'd picked out with even caring about if she looked if she looked good or not. It wasn't that she looked messy but she'd just never really cared deeply about fashion. It was thanks to her mother that she wore pretty things. Her hair was slightly tied up with a red bow and round gold earrings that could have been the size of bracelets. There were students chattering all around, some greeting old faces and others as confused as she was. It had been no lie, the school was big and she knew she would end up running into the wrong classes all day. Sakura would probably trip and fall down the stairs like tradition of her nature followed. She'd walked to school and was thankful for the fact the day was chilly even if though summer hadn't quiet ended yet.

"Mitsuki! Yo!"

Her eyes widened as she quickly turned to find her best friend (guy best friend) running towards her. His hair was a pale like orange and pearl white skin. He looked delicate but he was a ball of trouble. His name was Hikaru Hitachem, and when he was with Mitsuki it wasn't exactly good news. They could cause quite a bit of trouble together. A smile crossed her lips. Finally someone to be lost with.

"Gah I missed you" she exclaimed as she moved her feet and ran towards him, clinging to him and nearly knocking him off his feet. This was their usual greeting when they saw each other after a long summer. He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully, her hands quickly slapping his away. She hated her hair being messed with and sticking up pieces in mid air. She hated that.

"Stop messing up my hair dam it you know I don't like that!" she exclaimed as he stepped back and a grin appeared on his face.

"Gomen nasai, touchy, touchy!" he teased as he took a glance at the school and breathed heavily as if he had just been disappointed.

"I don't know why they had to make this place so goddamn big, I'll get lost the minute I walk in there" he complained as Mitsuki sighed.

"I feel the same way. Anyhow let's move on in, Sakura and Hiro must be in there. Hiro always likes wandering around to get a feel of the place and make it easier for himself to find things." she said as they began heading towards the front gate of the school.

-High school was in session-

"Ah, my feet are killing me already! Hiro come on let's tale a break" the brown haired girl complained as she leaned against a wall of lockers. Hiro laughed softly. So maybe he was walking a little too fast. He was much taller than Sakura and had long reddish-brown hair that went slightly past his shoulders. He was a guitar player and many girls were dying to date him because of his looks and charm. He was the perfect teenage boyfriend. Sakura glanced back up at him and frowned slightly.

"Stop laughing at me it's not like it's my fault for having shorter legs than yours!" she pointed out as he shook his head and dismissed her idea.

"I'm sorry it wasn't exactly my intention to make fun of you. I guess I'm just a little excited is all. I mean new school means new things and after this our lives will be really taking off" he said as she nodded.

"True enough. College is just around the corner" she agreed. Hiro's eyes looked around as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"I wonder where Mitsuki and Hikaru are? Probably looking for us" He said as Sakura laughed.

"Let them find us it's only fair enough" Sakura said.

"Gah damn it! This place is huge! Where the hell could those losers be!" Mitsuki cried out in pure frustration. Looking for people was one of her most hated tasks. Hikaru glanced over his eyes blinking as sneered.

"Take look at that chick, school slut alert" he pointed at as Mitsuki turned her attention to a girl who any guy would die for to in his bed. She was tall and had long slender legs, a small tiny waist and a pretty face. Her hair was loose and wavy; swaying slightly with each step she took. She was the type of girl that wore too much make up and to little clothes. A small min-skirt clung to her hips and her shirt exposed her flat belly. Mitsuki crossed her arms and sighed.

"And no one has pointed he outfit yet" she complained as Hikaru sighed.

"You know the pigs at this school love seeing her body, let it go I doubt we'll have issues with her anyway. Let's hurry and find Hiro and Sakura, this place is already getting boring" he pointed out as she placed a hand on her hip and her eyes remained fixed on the girl walking down the hall. It seemed right about time for her to notice she was being noticed by loud mouth Mitsuki.

"Hey you there! Is there something on my face for you to be staring at me that way" she asked as Mitsuki blinked and smiled.

"Just your pretty make up" she said as Hikaru crossed his arms and stood behind her. No way was he going to let her have all the fun without him joining in.

"Well why don't you take your eyes off my "pretty make up" and move along" she said softly, almost menacing. Mitsuki smirked and laughed. Oh would this be fun she thought.

"Well it's sorta hard you see, since it's pretty caked on but don't worry I'll be careful around you next time" she cleared out as the girl narrowed her eyes and pushed Mitsuki back.

"Don't give me that attitude; I don't have time to deal with your crap. Who the hell do you think you are?" she demand as Hikaru stepped forward.

"Don't touch her, hear me?" he protested as he smirked. "because you do that and I won't hold back even if you are a girl. Gender doesn't matter to me."

The girls looked at both of them with annoyed look on her face. These two were going to be a pain in the ass.

"Hey Sakura why do you think that group over there is so focused on?" Hiro asked as blinked with curiosity. Students had formed a circle around who knows what, so it must have been something interesting. Sakura glanced at the commotion and sighed.

"That's not interesting that's Mitsuki picking a useless fight! Not at the beginning of the year…she's a fucking idiot" she muttered annoyed at her friend's ridiculous behavior. Mitsuki was well known to pick fights for the stupidest reasons. She pushed Hiro aside and stomped away with fury towards the crowd, Hiro following close behind.

"Make way" Sakura said as the crowd parted, whispers were heard among them. Of course some whispers were about Hiro and what chance they had of being with him. Typical reaction, Mitsuki glanced at the brown haired girl and smiled.

"There you are! We've been looking for you" she exclaimed as Sakura moved towards the blonde idiot. She reached out her hand and pulled on Mitsuki's ear. She yelled lightly and snapped back.

"What the hell was that for?" Mitsuki complained as her hand reached up to rub her throbbing ear.

"What do you mean "what the hell was that for!" you're always picking a goddamn fight! Can't you control your self?" she said, scolding her as she turned to the one Mitsuki has labeled as a "slut" and laughed nervously.

"I'm very sorry about this I take full responsibility for her actions umm…your name?" she trailed.

"Haine Otomiya" she said at Sakura's request. Haine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with the whole situation.

"Look just keep a hold on that bitch." She ended the crowd fully knowing the fight was over. Haine pushed some aside, wanting to get out of the way.

"Move will you?" she complained, pushing at the wall of someone's chest.

"Can't you say "please"?" She glanced up and a small crimson blush marked her cheeks. It was Hiro and his pretty face that has managed such a thing from her.

"Just move" she repeated as she pushed him aside and managed to make her escape. A small smile crossed Hiro's mouth. She was beautiful. He laughed softly and watched her until she was out of view, turning back to his attention to the little fight that was happening between Sakura and Mitsuki.

"Why the hell do you pull stunts like that! If we hadn't come you would've ended up in the principles office the first day! You take everything as a huge joke" Sakura pointed out, anger tinted in her voice. Sometimes she felt like given up on her childhood friend but she just couldn't. She still cared and maybe more than she needed to. Mitsuki sighed. Lately everyone was telling her "she took things as a joke". Didn't they get the clue? She was the joke. Her words were hurting her but she'd gone numb to it and plastered on a smile.

"Lighten up Sakura, it would've been me not you in trouble. Chill, otherwise you'll live a useless life full of stress" she said to her defense. Hiro knew it was useless to try to talk to her, once she said something she stuck with it. Sakura simply rolled her eyes and began searching her small bag for her schedule.

"Anyhow forget that I have English right now. What about you guys?" she asked. There was no point in dwelling on such a little event. Mitsuki pulled out her schedule then, or at least that was what the crumbled up paper looked like.

"I have English too with… apparently E. Yuki" Mitsuki answered as she sighed.

"Probably some old dude like in middle school" Sakura exclaimed and began leaping around.

"We have the same teacher! Yes!" she cried as she hugged the blonde haired girl. Hiro looked at his schedule and a small frown crossed his lips.

"I have math" he said then stomped his foot lightly. He really wasn't too good in math.

"I have science. Oh joy" Hikaru complained. "Very disappointing". The bell rang throughout the building and Sakura began pulling Mitsuki away.

"We'll see you guys at lunch, front of the building!" She called out, Mitsuki already being dragged along.

"Chill out! Damn it, it was only the first bell! Do you even know where we're going?" she asked, Sakura nodded.

"Hiro and I came here early and explored around. English classes are in building C. So at least I know the direction" she confirmed. They watched as students stood in the hallways, probably some of the senior or others who already knew their way around. Lucky them, they could still hang around for a bit. They walked past quite a couple of screaming teenagers, Mitsuki annoyed immediately by the "preps" she saw walking past the. To her preps were the most superficial and stuck up people that could have ever happened to walk among the planet of humans. She felt like killing them off, a quick solution to everything.

"Here room C112" Sakura finally spoke as she pulled Mitsuki, cautiously walking inside. The classroom was simple, not decorated the way teachers still did back in middle school. The desks were lined up in traditional rows that much hadn't changed.

"Seems pretty bleak to me" Mitsuki stated but Sakura's attention was already elsewhere.

"Oh…My God! You're…you're adorable!" she exclaimed as the small blonde haired boy blink in pure confusion. He was short for his age and wore the most…strange clothing. There was a bow around his neck. He looked like a boy back from the old days in colonial times. He was basically a modern Lolita. Mitsuki sighed. He looked like Momiji Sohma from fruits baskets.

"Is there something wrong miss?" he asked in a lightly featured voice. He was simply adorable to the eye. Sakura squealed and looked over at Mitsuki.

"Look at him he's so kawaii!" she exclaimed as Mitsuki stepped forward and glanced at the boy. There was confusion and shyness from him and with good reason. Sakura was overwhelming him with attention.

"You look like Momiji Sohma from fruits baskets" she said softly.

"That's why she is gawking over you like that". It was then that Sakura dug through her bag and pulled out one of her mangas she usually carried around. Her fingers skimmed through the pages and stopped when she found what she wanted. A smile crept on her face then.

"Here!" she exclaimed as she held the book up to the boy's face and he blinked numerous times. Was she insane? Mitsuki and crossed her arms.

"She gets like that. What's you're name kid?" she asked as she smiled.

"Shuichi Shindou" he replied and Sakura squealed.

"Shindou-san" she said and he blushed. Too much attention in one day. Mitsuki rolled her eyes. Sure he was cute but not exactly her type. He was too small, she couldn't imagine him as something more than a little sibling of some sort.

"Nice to meet you err…"

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. This is Mitsuki Koyama" She introduced away as he nodded again.

"Honor meeting you both" he agrees softly. A few more girls strolled in and began squealing away at Shindou. Some even poked his cheeks. Shindou's face was a bright red. He was a shy boy and naturally didn't like all the attention that was being forced on him. He preferred to be left out in the corner alone.

"Kyaa! Shindou!"

"Oh shut the hell up already and take your goddamn seats". Everyone was silent. The girl who had just screamed turned, her mouth open to say something until she realized it was no student standing in the door-way. Whispers broke out. Their guess, it was the teacher. He was tall and had a slender built and posed the face of angel gone wrong. Mitsuki smirked.

"Now that's a man" she said softly. He folded his arms and held an expression that read "I really don't want to be here right now". Mitsuki had been very wrong about the old dude thing. He was far from being old.

"I hope you aren't too busy squealing to pay attention in here or I'll have to throw you out. Now take your seats". He cleared again as they obeyed and he made his way towards the desk that was in the front of the class.

"Welcome to English class one. My name is Eiri Yuki and I'll be your teacher this year". He explained as he took a stack of papers off his desk and began handing them out throughout each row.

"This handout will explain to you the expectations and what books we will be reading throughout the year, take the time to read it through" he said. His voice was deep, had a sharp but gentle tone to it. There wasn't a flaw on him. Mitsuki smiled. English won't be so hard this year, especially since it was her favorite subject. She wanted to become a novelist when she was older. There were still whispers among the class but Eiri no longer seemed to care. Mitsuki glanced over at Shuichi. Crimson marked his cheeks. Why she had no idea but something was up.

"Anyhow I just have one rule I expect to be obeyed: when I say shut the hell up you do as you are told. I hate repeating myself" he clarified and bag the bell rang. Sakura stood up from her desk and quickly went over to Mitsuki.

"He's hot" she exclaimed as Mitsuki nodded. Hot was an understatement.

"What class are you heading to?"Mitsuki asked as Sakura scanned over her schedule.

"Science, biology" she said.

"I have global" Mitsuki said as Sakura smiled.

"Go down the hall to A building, that's where all the history classes are" she pointed at as Mitsuki sighed.

"You sound just like Hiro, see ya" she waved and was out through the door. Sakura breathed in and walked out. Time for the next class.


End file.
